The present invention relates generally to improvements in pipe fittings and it relates more particularly to an improved universally angularly adjustable coupling device for pipes such as conduits and the like.
It is customarily necessary or desirable to couple pipes such as conduit or the like end-to-end and it often occurs that the end-to-end pipes are not coaxial but are angularly related, usually at a small angle, so that if the device employed in coupling the pipes is of the linear union type and undesirable stress is imparted to the pipes and coupling device with the attendant likelihood of failure or damage and leakage. Moreover, it frequently happens that the end-to-end pipes are so mounted and angularly related that it is very difficult, if not impossible, to properly couple the pipes with a linear union. Numerous coupling devices have been heretofore proposed for coupling pipes end-to-end which are at various angles to each other but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are unreliable devices which are difficult to apply, are complicated and expensive, of little versitility and adaptability, and otherwise leave much to be desired.